Cartoon, Camera, Action
by Regular Writer
Summary: In this sequel to Cartoon Survivor, 14 contestants from Cartoon Survivor return to do challenges based off movies, what will happen this time?
1. Welcome Back

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CARTOON SURVIVOR BY ME, DO NOT READ THIS STORY**

**Welcome Back**

Stanley- Last time in this series, we had 21 different characters from three different shows come on an island to compete, Courage from his show won and beat Katz, this season, 14 of the original 21 come back to do challenges based off movies of all kind, it begins

V

Stanley- Welcome back everyone, you all remember me, Stanley Bark, the pit-bull host of Cartoon Survivor, today, for two whole weeks, 14 contestants return for craziness and awesomeness challenges, based off movies, I see the first limo arriving!

A limo arrives and Katz walks out of it

Stanley- Welcome back, Katz, great to see you again!

Katz- Crap, I'm back here again, if that dumb dog is here, I will rip him to shreds!

Stanley- Nope, winners don't compete after winning, Courage isn't here

Katz- This time, I win!

Stanley- Yeah, you're a second place kind of guy

Katz- Shut up

Another limo arrives, and Jake comes out

Jake- Stanley! Nice to be back!

Stanley- Jake! You're here!

Katz- Hey twelfth place

Jake- Don't, I will make it far this season!

Katz- Yeah right, we don't need another dog winning

Jake- I'm going to SQUAH you!

Stanley- We don't need any conflict!

Another limo, Eileen and Rigby walk out

Rigby- Oh yeah! Here again

Eileen- We BOTH made it

Rigby- I'm so happy you're here

Rigby notices Katz

Rigby- Oh Frick, you're here

Stanley- Are you two happy to return?

Rigby- [still looking at Katz] not really

Eileen- Rigby, we can take out Katz so we don't have to worry

Rigby- Oh boy

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost come out of another limo

Eileen- Oh lord

Jake- Oh great, not the fat dude!

Muscle Man- I'm here, where is my "Hey Muscle Man, we missed you!"!?

No one says anything

Fives- I was the first person gone last season, it won't happen again!

Katz- Yeah right

Mordecai and Margaret step out of a limo

Mordecai and Margaret are smooching

Katz- GET A ROOM BIRD!

Mordecai- Oh no, [to Katz] your leaving first

Finn and BMO come out of a limo

BMO- BMO here!

Jake- Yes! You guys made it!

Muscle Man- Ah man, why can't the roach and the fox get here?

Finn- Katz, you are far more evil than Me-Mow!

Jake- She poisoned me! Did Katz ever poison me?

BMO- Maybe

Kitty and Marceline arrive

Marceline- I'm back and better than ever

Kitty- Great, more dogs [**Stereo type]**

Stanley- Yes, we have met some contestants that got out early, Kitty, High Five Ghost, and BMO!

Kitty- Good thing that fox isn't here to peep my bod

Cajun Fox arrives

Kitty- Spoke to soon

Cajun Fox- Oooh! Katz is here, and some more _ingredients _to my stew!

Stanley- We have thirteen contestants, Where's Shirley?

Shwick falls out of nowhere

Stanley- Shwick? Where's Shirley!?

Shwick- She couldn't make it, so I took her place!

Stanley- Well, fine, that can work, and you all remember the confess cam, right?

Everyone- Yep

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- New season, new chances, I am going to beat Katz this time**

**Rigby- I can't wait to knock out Katz, and well [blush] hang with Eileen**

**Kitty- I haven't used this thing in FOREVER**

**Fives- It is so great to get another chance!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- You guys will be in two teams of 7, team one is the Diamonds, The Diamonds consist of Rigby, Eileen, Katz, Jake, Muscle Man, Shwick, and Finn

Rigby- I'm on the same team as Eileen?

Eileen- Awesome! But, I'm the only girl

Stanley- Then we have the Pearls, this team consists of Mordecai, Margaret, Fives, BMO, Cajun Fox, Kitty, and Marceline

Everyone nods

Stanley- Let's start our first challenge!


	2. Giant Robo Lizard

Giant Robo Lizard

Stanley- Your first challenge is based off the movie **Godzilla; **I will be controlling a giant robot lizard that will be chasing you, the last one standing wins the game for their team!

**Confess Cam on**

**Shwick- Godzilla? I have seen scarier**

**Muscle Man- This will be fun!**

**Katz- It is not wonderful**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

ROAR!

Mordecai- Stanley is in his Godzilla bot! Run!

Everyone except Mordecai and Margaret start running

Marceline- Margaret come on!

Margaret is too busy looking at Mordecai run

Robo Godzilla grabs Margaret and eats her

Stanley- [from inside robot] MARGARET IS OUT

Godzilla starts chasing everyone, it grabs BMO

Stanley- BMO IS OUT

V

Mordecai- Guys, we have to escape that

Kitty- Ya think?

Cajun Fox- Let's not die, the monster is after us!

Marceline- It got BMO and Margaret

Fives- Margaret messed us upPPPPPPPP! [Godzilla grabs Fives]

Mordecai, Marceline, Cajun Fox and Kitty scream and run away

V

Katz- I think we'll be safe here,

Katz hides his team under a HUGE sign saying "We taste wonderful"

Eileen- Are you trying to make us lose?

Katz- Why would I do that?

Rigby- EARTH TO KATZ, YOU TOOK OUT HALF THE COMPETION LAST SEASON

Shwick- I think I hear something

The team runs for cover

V

Mordecai, Cajun Fox, and Marceline hide

Mordecai- It got Kitty!

Marcy- How can Stanley do this?

Cajun- Because, he's 19, and he can do stuff

Marcy- What does that mean?

V

Rigby, Eileen, Katz, and Shwick hide in a tree house

Eileen- This sucks!

Rigby- I know, we have to hide

Shwick- I really wish that I did not fall out of the sky

Katz- HEY GIANT MONSTER, A RACCOON AND MOLE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!

Rigby- What are you doing?

**Confess Cam on**

**Rigby- Katz is trying to sabotage Eileen and I, well it ain't gonna work!**

**Eileen- I'm doomed**

**Confess Cam off**

Godzilla roars as, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Katz and Shwick run for their lives

Eileen trips and falls

Eileen- Rigby! Help me!

Rigby walks over to Eileen and helps her up

Godzilla grabs Rigby and "Eats" him

Eileen- Rigby! NO!

Eileen is grabbed by Godzilla, Shwick is grabbed

Godzilla- ROAR! ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR R!

Mordecai- AAAAAAAH!

Mordecai and Katz are the only people left

Katz- GET THE BIRD!

Mordecai- NO, GET THE CAT!

Katz- BIRD!

Mordecai- CAT!

Godzilla grabs Mordecai

Mordecai- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

V

Stanley- The Diamonds win!

Katz- Yes!

Rigby- Awesome!

Eileen- This is great!

Shwick- WHOO!

Stanley- Pearls, time to witness your first elimination!

V

Stanley- You seven are going to vote for who you want gone, by checking out the person you want gone

The contestants check out player's names on the cards

Stanley- Okay, I will read the votes, one for Cajun Fox

Cajun- What?

Stanley- Another for Cajun

Cajun- What did I do?

Stanley- One for Margaret

Margaret- What?

Stanley- Another for Margaret

Margaret- Oh no

Stanley- I read the votes, it is either Cajun or Margaret leaving, the person that is leaving is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Margaret!

Margaret- NO! Not the catapult!

Stanley- I'm not sending you off in the catapult

Margaret- Then how am I leaving

A chopper that says "Margaret is a loser" arrives

Stanley- Go get your bags, bye Margaret

Mordecai- Bye Margaret

Cajun Fox- Good riddance!

Margaret gets in the chopper and leaves

V

**(5) Margaret- BMO, Marceline, Cajun Fox, Kitty, Fives**

**(2) Cajun Fox- Mordecai, Margaret**

**14****th**** Margaret**

**Regularshowguy- Sorry that this chapter sucked, I might get the next one done next weekend, Happy Easter! **


	3. It's Wrecking Time!

It's Wrecking Time!

**Stanley- Last time on our new season, we met the contestants and did our first challenge based off Godzilla! It was REALLY fun, I got to ride a giant robot and pretend eat people! Margaret got distracted by Mordecai a lot and left. Who will go in the embarrassing chopper today?**

**V**

Pearls house

Mordecai- Why did you take out Margaret?

Marceline- It was for you own good so you guys couldn't get distracted

Fives- I beat my score! I made it through the first and second chapter!

Cajun- We didn't need idiots like you screwing up our chances into getting to the merge

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Cajun, you jerk!**

**BMO- We don't need any more conflict! **

**Cajun- I love being hated**

**Mordecai- T-T**

**Confess Cam off**

Diamonds

Jake- Finn! We won yesterday!

Finn- Yeah, it feels good

Shwick- Yeah, I guess

Jake looks in the corner where Rigby and Eileen were talking and laughing

Katz- Time to ruin the moment

Katz walks over to Rigby and "accidentally" steps on his tail

Rigby- OWW!

Katz- [sarcastically] Oh dear, I'm sorry

Stanley- [over megaphone] Contestants! Time for your next challenge!

V

Jake- What's with the buildings?

BMO- They are huge!

Katz- Can't you be any more obvious, BMO?

BMO- Ohh

Stanley- Today, you guys will be doing a challenge based off the animated movie "Wreck it Ralph"

Finn- I haven't seen that

Eileen- My cousin took her kids to see that, they said they loved it

Stanley- For your challenge, you guys need to work together as a team and destroy those buildings!

Muscle Man- My time has come…

V

Kitty- How are we supposed to destroy that!?

Marceline- Kitty, calm down, I can try to break it with my axe

Fives- That's a bass, Marceline, you are lying

Kitty- We're screwed!

**Confess Cam on**

**Kitty- I HAD to be put on the team with losers**

**BMO- Seriously, those buildings are HUGE**

**Mordecai- This season is starting bad for me, Margaret is already out, and Rigby, Eileen, and Muscle Man are on the opposite team as me!**

**Confess Cam off**

Cajun- I have a hatchet!

Cajun tried hitting the building with his hatchet but failed

Kitty- :(

V

Jake enlarged his hand and punched a hole in the building

Finn- Yeah Jake!

Muscle Man punches a hole in the building as well

Rigby- Hey Eileen! I'm going to kick the biggest hole!

Some of the guys laugh

Rigby walks over and kicks the building, he pauses

Rigby- OWW! OW! OW! OW! :'(

Rigby grabs his red foot and hops away

Katz- Nice try Raccoon. Watch me

Katz walks up to the building, punches it and..

V

It shows the sky, then Katz's girly scream can be heard loud and clear off screen

V

**Confess Cam on**

**Eileen- I hate how Katz is trying to ruin Rigby and I's relationship**

**Rigby- [foot has bandage wrapped around it] I hate cats**

**Katz- [his fist is covered with bandages, he has a tear in his eye] Rigby will die**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- THE DIAMONDS DESTROYED THEIR BUILDING FIRST!

Mordecai- What!?

Kitty- We suck, just face it!

Marceline- Stop being negative!

Kitty- Make me!

Marceline and Kitty begin fighting

Stanley jumps in and bites Kitty in the neck

Kitty- Bad dog [she's not doing feminism, Stanley IS a pit bull [A very great and awesome type of dog, Pit bulls aren't bad dogs, watch Pit Bulls & Parolees on animal planet]

V

Stanley- Did you guys vote?

The pearls handed their slips of paper to Stanley

Stanley- First goes to Mordecai!

Cajun- Yes!

Stanley- Next goes to Mordecai

Mordecai- Saw that one coming

Stanley- The third goes to Kitty

Kitty- What?

Stanley- Make that two!

Kitty- :-o

Stanley- And make that three and now four! Kitty! You are out!

The "Kitty is a loser" chopper arrives

Kitty climbs inside and leaves

Stanley- See you tomorrow Pearls!

V

**(4) Kitty- Fives, BMO, Marceline, Mordecai**

**(2) Mordecai- Cajun. Kitty**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**

**Rigby300- Yep, I changed my user name, I thought Regularshowguy was lame and for a personal reason**


	4. Gotham Mayhem

Gotham Mayhem

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the players did a challenge based off Wreck it Ralph where they had to destroy the giant brick buildings, Rigby tried to impress Eileen while Katz tried to spoil the moment. The pearls lost again and Kitty was sent home for being mean and negative [and for feminism] who will go home today?**

**V**

**The Pearls Cabin**

Mordecai- Guys, today we take out Cajun Fox!

Cajun- What? Why!?

Mordecai- =Because I said so!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Margaret was eliminated because that fox told everyone to vote for her, he is next!**

**Cajun- I'm not sure why that dumb bird wants me to go**

**Marceline- There are no girls beside me on this team, I better not be next!**

**BMO- Mordecai and that fox are doing combat all the time, this season sucks so far**

**Fives- I can't actually believe I am still here!**

**Confess Cam off**

**The Diamonds Cabin**

Rigby- If we lost today, who would leave

Finn- Guys, we shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that

Eileen- Yeah, let's stay positive, you KNOW what happened to Kitty

Muscle Man- So what ladies and Eileen?

Katz is holding a bottle of beer

Finn- Why are you drinking alcohol in a kid's fanfic?

Katz- It's not, it's rated T

Rigby- I love breaking rules!

Stanley- [over megaphone] Come on out contestants, I have something waiting for you

V

Rigby- What is with the batman costumes?

Mordecai- Oh no

Katz- We better not be…

Stanley- Yes! You're challenge today is complete a task; the pearls will dress as the Joker!

Stanley hands five joker costumes to the pearls

Stanley- And the diamonds play as batman!

Stanley hands the diamonds Batman costumes

They put on their costumes

Katz finishes his beer

Katz- Don't worry anybody! I am safe!

Rigby- What?

Katz- Nothing

V

Marceline- I have to be in drag, this is awful

Mordecai- Eileen is over there dressed as Batman; you're not the only one

Stanley- The jokers have to rob that bank over there, if they all succeed, the pearls win. The batman's, which is the diamonds, have to stop the pearl jokers, if they stop all of them, they win

V

BMO- I am a robber!

Cajun- This will be easy

Marceline- Yeah it is, Fives and I can float to the vault and Cajun, Mordy, and BMO can run to it

BMO- Okeydokey

Fives- What?

Stanley- ANNNNND, GO!

The pearl jokers start running

Mordecai- Hurry! Get to the vault!

BMO- Don't be bossy!

Mordecai- I'm not! Just don't let the diamonds get us

Everyone on the diamonds team except the drunken Katz is running towards them

Katz- Sleepy…puppies….

**Confess Cam on**

**Rigby- I don't know what's going on with Katz, but it is fricking hilarious**

**Confess Cam off**

Muscle Man grabs hold of Fives

Muscle Man- Got him!

Fives- Mitch, stop!

Rigby grabs Cajun and Eileen gets Mordecai

Marceline- BMO! Hurry!

Marceline tries floating to the vault

**Confess Cam on**

**BMO- This isn't fun, bossy people are bossing me around with their bossy attitudes in their bossy bods**

**Marceline- BMO is so strange, I guess he can go tonight**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Katz Is lying on the floor next to Stanley's feet, still in the batman costume

Katz- Get him Robin! Don't let cat woman get away! Watch out, Bane's right behind you!

Stanley- You are even stranger than BMO

BMO- I AM NOT STRANGE!

Cajun- You talk to a football

BMO- SHE IS A GIRL IN A MIRROR!

Cajun- You're friends with someone named after a sport

BMO runs over to Cajun and starts kicking him and Rigby easily pries BMO off Cajun's leg

Stanley- Marceline!

Marceline gets tackled down by the diamonds

Stanley- The diamonds win again! Pearls, meet me at the elimination house

V

Stanley- You guys finished voting?

Everyone nods and gives Stanley the slips of paper

Stanley- First goes to Cajun!

Cajun looks at Mordecai

Stanley- Next goes to Cajun!

Cajun glares at BMO

Stanley- Third one is for BMO

BMO- Oh no

Stanley- Fourth vote goes to BMO, Two for Cajun, Two for BMO

BMO- Football!

Cajun starts sweating

Stanley- The fifth and final vote goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BMO!

BMO- WHAT!?

Cajun- Yes!

Cajun kicks BMO in the face

Cajun- EAT IT SUCKA!

Cajun runs back, cheering

Mordecai, Marcy and Fives faces- o-0

Stanley- Good bye BMO

The "BMO is a loser" chopper arrives and BMO enters

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Third elimination in a row! It's just Marcy, Cajun, Fives and I, I need to form an alliance to take out Cajun**

**Cajun- That bird should go home by tomorrow, I WILL make it to the merge again**

**Marceline- With Mordecai and Cajun arguing, it's like season 1 with Mordecai and Katz all over again**

**Fives- This is starting to get bad, I was placed on a bad team, I can't go next!**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Rigby- Another victory!

Katz wakes up

Katz- Where am I!? And why am I dressed as Batman!?

Eileen- You got drunk during our challenge based off Batman movies

Shwick- You were hilarious!

Jake- Posted it on YouTube, 1 million hits cannot deny

Finn- Just sent it to my Facebook

Jake hands Katz a laptop, it shows curdled up into a ball next to Stanley dressed as Batman; the video's title is "Crazy cat dressed as Batman goes insane"

Katz covers his mouth as his face goes green and runs out side and vomits

Rigby- That is what you get for ruining Rigby300's favorite cartoon couple!

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**

**(3) BMO- Cajun Fox, Marceline, Fives**

**(2) Cajun fox- Mordecai, BMO**


	5. AARRRGHHH!

**AARRRGHHH!**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the contestants played "Hero vs. Villain" like challenge with Batman and the Joker. BMO acted dumb in this and cost the game for his team and went home. Who will leave today? Will the pearls lose yet again? Will Katz get revenge on his team?**

**V**

Diamonds Cabin

Katz- Did you REALLY need to post that embarrassing video?

Jake- [watching video] Yes

Finn- Guys, we are an awesome team!

Rigby- Yeah! We creamed those pearls three times in a row!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- Katz isn't in an alliance this time, so I don't really see him sabotaging us to win again**

**Jake- It stinks BMO had to leave, I HAVE to make it to the merge**

**Rigby- Everyone except Muscle Man and Katz are good on this team, and… [Blush] I am kind of getting close to Eileen**

**Eileen- This is awesome! **

**Katz- We just need to win again and Cajun can get some people on his team to vote off that bird, then we can form an alliance**

**Shwick- Water under the bridge with Katz, he may have let those losers kick me off but this time I WILL make it to the merge!**

**Muscle Man-MY MOM!**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Pearls cabin

Mordecai- Guys, we are not going to lose today!

Marceline- Yeah, we got rid of all the sucky members

Mordecai- Margaret is not SUCKY!

Cajun- Yeah, and plus we forgot just one sucky person

Cajun points to Mordy

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Cajun is leaving! I have Marcy on my side, I just need to get fives off here and this will work!**

**Marceline- Cajun HAS to go, he is the basic Katz of the second season!**

**Fives- What is with all the arguing here?**

**Cajun- That bird will leave and become my bird stew [smacks lips and then licks lips] So delicious! **

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Contestants! Meet at le dock!

V

Katz- oh great, A giant pirate ship, let me guess we are doing a

Stanley- Pirate challenge based off the Pirates of the Caribbean! Correct! I want you guys to put these on!

The contestants are giving pirate costumes!

V

Rigby- Hey look! I am Peggy the pirate!

Rigby has two peg legs and two eye patches, he falls right on top of Jake

Jake- Dude! Be careful!

Stanley- What you guys need to do today is simple, there is treasure out in the ocean somewhere, you guys need to act like pirates and get the treasure!

Mordecai- Anything else?

Stanley- The first team to get their "booty" and get back here first gets immunity!

V

Mordecai- Our ship is big!

Fives- MAN THE LIFEBOATS!

Mordecai- Fives, we are not even in the water yet

Fives- I can dream Mordecai!

Marceline- Who knows how to drive a boat?

Cajun- Move over, Katz taught me

Marceline- Katz taught you?

Fives- Oh no

Cajun starts the boat

V

Rigby- WHEE!

Rigby is running around the boat while Finn is puking over the side of the boat

Finn- [looks at the water] when did I eat carrots?

Jake- Guys! I can see some stuff down there!

Eileen- Excellent! Somebody who knows how to swim has to go down there and get it

Finn- I am scared of the ocean

Jake- I smell bad after getting wet

Finn shivers

Rigby- Finn, time to face your fears!

Rigby and Katz pick up Finn

Finn- What are you doing!?

Rigby- We need someone to get that treasure, you are the only human on this team!

Muscle Man- I'm human!

Rigby- I mean a human who MATTERS

Rigby and Katz throw Finn over the boat

Rigby- And plus you are heavy Muscle Man!

Finn- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Splash!"

Finn-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET ME OUT!

Finn is kicking around

V

Marceline- Where is this so called "treasure"?

Mordecai- Somewhere out there

Fives- WHEEE!

Fives is running around with a plastic sword

Fives- [pirate voice] you stay away from me booty, or I will have you're um… YOU'RE BOOTY!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Fives isn't being helpful**

**Fives- YOU'RE BOOTY!**

**Marceline- He is costing us this game! **

**Fives- BOOTY!**

**Cajun- He is going to leave, so he can just kiss my**

**Fives- BOOTY!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- The diamonds win again! Wow, you pearl's suck!

Fives- Cajun screwed up the driving

Cajun- No!

Stanley- Don't argue! Just meet at the elimination fire

V

Stanley- Good that you guys voted, first one goes to Marceline!

Marceline- How do I get a vote?

Stanley- Next one goes to Fives!

Fives- Oop

Stanley- The next goes to Mordecai!

Mordecai- Cajun…

Stanley- The fourth and final vote goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fives!

Fives- NO! I DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE MERGE YET!

The "Fives is a loser" chopper arrives

Fives- NO!

Fives is thrown in by Cajun and the chopper flies off

V

**(2) Fives- Mordecai, Marceline**

**(1) Mordecai- Cajun Fox**

**(1) Marceline- Fives**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**

**Rigby300- Sorry for the long wait, stupid school -_-, I will give you a hint about the next challenge it will be a horror movie challenge**


	6. Free Body!

Free Body!

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the contestants did a pirate challenge, Finn tried to face his fear of the ocean and failed, and Fives ran around acting stupid again, which caused him to go home, who will leave today?**

**V**

Muscle Man- What is with Eileen?

Eileen is pale and is groaning

Rigby- I am not sure

Finn- Maybe she is sick!

Jake- Tell her that story before her guts blow out of her face!

Shwick- There is something wrong with Marceline too!

Marceline is pale like Eileen and is also groaning

Cajun- Moron, there is something wrong with her

Cajun whips a spoon full of mash potatoes at Marceline's face, she does not respond

Mordecai- Dude stop

Stanley- Hello contestants! Today for your challenge, we will be doing a challenge based off the-

Katz- Children of the corn?

Rigby- Ello gov'nor?

Jake- Saw?

Stanley- No, the Exorcist!

Mordecai- o-0

Katz- What could we be possibly doing with the exorcist?

Stanley- I had unleashed two demon spirits, they possessed your only female member

Eileen and Marceline fall down to the ground and moan

Stanley- First team to perform a perfect exorcism on their teammate wins!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- Stanley is nuts!**

**Jake- Princess Bubblegum got possessed by the Lich, but we had to kill her and resurrect her to get the Lich out**

**Confess Cam off**

Eileen is in a nightgown lying in bed

Eileen- [groan]

Muscle Man- I'm scared

Katz- Man up Mitch!

Katz walks over to Eileen

Eileen- [deep, scary voice] Hello Katz, look what I can do!

Eileen twists her head in a full 360 degree spin

Muscle Man faints

Eileen (demon)- Wahahahaha! You can never evict me from this body!

Rigby- Eileen? I know you are in there!

Katz- This is insane!

V

Mordecai- GIVE ME THE BOOK!

Cajun- I can read better you stupid bird!

Mordecai- Just let me perform the exorcism!

Marceline (Demon)- Will you retards stop fighting and play a game with me?

Mordecai- 0-0, this has gone far enough!

Marceline (Demon)- PLAY WITH ME!

The lights go out, and her bed starts shaking

Mordecai- Cajun! Let's not tick off the Demon!

Marceline (Demon) vomits green liquid all over Cajun

Cajun- AAAAAAAH!

V

Eileen (Demon)- WAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Only two brave brats still remain after that killer float!

Finn, Jake, Shwick and Muscle Man have passed out by fear on the ground

Eileen (Demon)- [roars]

Katz- If you need me I have to change my pants

Katz leaves

Rigby- Eileen, I know you are in there

V

Marceline (Demon) - I can make you guys float!

Marceline levitates Mordecai and throws him around like a toy

Marceline (Demon)- WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- This sucks bad**

**Cajun- Marceline is in there and we have to get that demon out of her! With out killing her!**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Rigby- Eileen, I need to tell you something

Eileen is now looking horrifying

Eileen (Demon)- [voice is now deeper and scarier] Yes?

Rigby- Sorry that I cannot perform the exorcism

Rigby kisses Eileen on the cheek

Eileen (Demon) - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!

A demon spirit comes out of Eileen

Eileen (now back to normal) – What is going on in here!? Where am I!? Why is everyone dead!?

Rigby- Just re-read this fanfic chapter and find out

Eileen gets on her phone and reads this very chapter

Eileen- Wow, I did all that being possessed?

V

Stanley- The diamonds win!

Mordecai and Cajun walk out with Marcy in a hug cage

Stanley- Why is she in a cage?

Cajun- Because she bit me

Stanley- You guys lose, RAMA RAMA WAFFLE PANCAKE FRENCH TOAST! [The demon spirit comes out of Marceline]

Marceline- Where am I? And why am I inside a cage!?

V

Stanley- You guys voted, first goes to Cajun

Cajun- Well that is unexpected!

Stanley- The next two go to Marceline!

Marceline- I'm out!?

Stanley- Yep

The "Marceline is a loser" chopper arrives

Marceline- What happened?

Mordecai- You got possessed, that is what happened!

Marceline leaves

Stanley is pale and is groaning

Mordecai- Rama Rama Waffle Pancake French Toast!

The demon spirit comes out of Stanley

Stanley- Thanks

V

**(2) Marceline- Cajun, Mordecai**

**(1) Cajun Fox- Marceline**

**10****th**** Marceline**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**

**Rigby300- Sorry that this chapter was weird and creepy, DON'T watch the exorcist, I haven't seen it, and I don't want to, just watch Courage the Cowardly Dogs "Demon in the mattress" they spoof this movie in that episode**


	7. CCA: The Musical

**CCA: The Musical**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the contestants had to perform an exorcism on one of their teammates, Marceline left when the pearls lost AGAIN, **

**V**

Mordecai- Cajun, I hate you

Cajun Fox- I have something to say to you retard

Mordecai- What is it?

Cajun Fox- You suck

V

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- We have won 5 times in a row!**

**Jake- I think all seven of us will be in the merge**

**Katz- That bird is leaving, Cajun just needs to eliminate Mordecai and him and I can form an alliance in the merge and take out the rest of those losers**

**Rigby- Poor Mordecai, he needs to beat Cajun!**

**Eileen- I am the only girl left, I'm the Shirley of season 2!**

**Muscle Man- The fox and Mordecai are so dead!**

**Shwick- Can't wait to make it to the merge!**

**Mordecai- 9 remain, I have to win this**

**Cajun Fox- Bye Bye**

**Confess Cam off**

Pearls Cabin [again]

Cajun Fox- YOUR MOTHER IS A BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPING BLEEP LORAMITZEN BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP AGMITENVENIUM BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP TRAGULAN BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP HIPPOPOTAMUS BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP REPUBLICAN BLEEP BLEEP AND DANIEL RADCLIFF BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP WITH A BUCKET OF BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP SOUP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP WITH A BUCKET OF BLEEP BLEEP MICKEY MOUSE BLEEP BLEEP AND A STICK OF DYNAMYTE BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP MAGICAL BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP ALAKAZAM!

Stanley- CAJUN! MORDECAI! GET OUT HERE! STOP CUSSING AT EACHOVER THE CHALLENGE IS STARTING!

Cajun and Mordy join the others outside

Stanley- Today, we will be doing a challenge based off the suckiest kind of movies… musicals!

Muscle Man- Ahh sick!

Stanley- You guys need to sing! The team that sings better wins!

V

Stanley- Diamonds, what song are you singing?

Finn- My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

Stanley- o-0

Finn- Nah, JK, We're singing "Scream and Shout" by Will. and Britney Spears

Stanley- Alright

[Scream and Shout begins]

**Rigby- Bring the action**

**Eileen- When you hear this in the club, you'll turn this stuff up! See the boys in the club? They're watching us!**

**Diamonds- All eyes on us, all eyes on us**

**Shwick, Jake, Katz are dancing**

**Male Diamonds- I'm gonna scream and shout, and let it all out, I'm gonna scream and shout, and let it all out**

**Diamonds- We saying whoa-ee-oh- we-oh-weoh [x3]**

**Katz- Talking now now, rocking with, Katz and-**

**Eileen- Eileen, retards**

Stanley- Guys stop! You guys suck!

Diamonds stop singing

Stanley- Your lyrics were WAY off, there were swear words in it, you didn't even say them!

Rigby- Rigby300 can't swear

Stanley- Bull poo! Katz, Eileen, Finn, and Jake were the only good singers!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- Well that went quickly**

**Jake- Thanks to our voices, we rocked, but sucked**

**Rigby- That was the worst challenge yet, I SUCK at singing**

**Eileen- At least we're better than those crappy bands like One Direction and The Beatles**

**Muscle Man- That sucked**

**Katz- If we lose, Muscle Man or Rigby leave**

**Shwick- Katz and I hate "Scream and Shout" [Author's note: I like the song, I don't hate it]**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Mordecai and Cajun, what are you singing?

Mordecai- Daylight by Maroon 5 [Author's note: Maroon 5 is my favorite band]

Stanley- Okay sing

[Daylight starts playing]

**Cajun- Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holding' on?**

**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along**

**How did it come so fast?**

**This is our last night, but it's late and I'm trying' not to sleep**

'**Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away**

**Mordecai- [Poor singing voice] And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close**

'**Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own**

**But, tonight I need to hold you so close**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**

Stanley- EWW! MORDECAI! PLEASE STOP!

Cajun and Mordecai stop

Stanley- You guys did worse than the Diamonds, yet again, you losers lose

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- WHAT!? NOT AGAIN!**

**Cajun Fox- Crap, Stanley is obviously going to pick one of us**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Mordecai and Cajun stand near the fire

Stanley- This is going to be hard to choose, Rigby300 thinks you are both awesome characters

Mordecai- Wow, I'm favored!

Cajun- That's cool

Stanley- I have the Diamonds here, they voted, I voted, I will reveal the votes

Mordecai swallows

Cajun bites his nails

Stanley- One for Mordecai, One for Cajun

They both glare at each-over

Stanley- Two for Mordecai, Two for Cajun Fox

**Confess Cam on**

**Mordecai- Stanley is reading off the votes, we're freaking tied**

**Cajun- I can't leave! My team sucked, I was the only good member!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- One for Mordecai and One for Cajun, each of you are tied at 4 votes, the final two votes from me and some goof, I voted for…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mordecai!

Rigby, Eileen, Finn, Jake- WHAT!?

The "Mordecai is a loser" chopper arrives

Mordecai climbs inside

V

**(6) Mordecai- Muscle Man, Cajun Fox, Katz, Shwick, Stanley, Some Goof**

**(5) Cajun Fox- Finn, Jake, Rigby, Eileen, Mordecai**

**9****th**** Mordecai**

**10****th**** Marceline**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret **

**Rigby300- This chapter sucked, I had no idea for this chapter, one more person has to leave until the merge**


	8. Crouching Cajun, Hidden Rigby

**Crouching Cajun, Hidden Rigby**

**Idea from Cajunny 4 Life [Thank him for this chapter]**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the players did a challenge based off crappy kind of movies: Musicals! [gag] Mordecai screwed up a song from Rigby300's favorite band and he left, who will not make it to the merge?**

**V**

**Confess Cam on**

**Rigby- Crap, Mordecai left. There are 8 of us left, this is making me nervous**

**Eileen- One of us eight will leave today, it's obviously Cajun, and he's a one man team**

**Muscle Man- That fox is leaving today, there is no doubt about it**

**Katz- This isn't working! I have to screw up this team and let Cajun win!**

**Cajun- Crap, I am SCREWED, I regret destroying this team!**

**Finn- Jake and I are still here, what a surprise!**

**Jake- I didn't make it to the merge last season, this time I will!**

**Shwick- I'm doing better than last time, so that's better**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Ready for your challenge, contestants?

Katz- What is it today?

Stanley- A challenge based off Karate Kid, this author favors you and Cajun

Cajun blushes

Katz- Who?

Stanley- Cajunny 4 Life! Thank him again for supporting Rigby300's [Author's note: My name is NOT Stanley, I made him up, but I am male] stories

Finn- So, what are we doing?

Stanley- We will be fighting like last season!

Cajun- Yeah, I beat the crap out of that raccoon

Rigby gulps

Eileen- I won't let them hurt you Rigby!

Stanley- There will be 4 fights, each of the 4 winners make it to the merge, I will not judge you at all, But I will be sitting over there and judge you on your fighting skills, the worse fighter of the losers go home

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I lost the challenge last time, well, this sucks for me**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- First, let's have a brother vs. brother fight! Finn and Jake fight!

Finn- Well…

Jake- Well this stinks, I don't want to hurt my brother

Finn and Jake go onto the stadium

Stanley- Fight!

Finn pulls out his sword while Jake enlarges his hand

Finn- poop

Jake almost crushes Finn

Finn cuts Jake's hand

Jake- Oww! Dude!

Finn- Sorry, Stanley is just like Shao Kahn! [Author's note: Mortal Kombat]

Jake kicks Finn in the crotch

Finn bites his arm back

Rigby- COME ON JAKE!

Finn- Who's side are you on?

Rigby- Animals for the win!

Finn punches Jake in the face and it knocks Jake out

Stanley- Finn wins!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- I'm in the merge! WHOO!**

**Jake- That sucked**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Shwick vs. Muscle Man!

Muscle Man steps on Shwick, which knocks him out

Stanley- Well that was fast

Muscle Man elbows Shwick Randy Savage style

**Confess Cam on**

**Muscle Man- Going to the merge!**

**Shwick- Possibly not going to the merge!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Rigby300 wants Rigby and Eileen to fight!

Rigby300- I am here to watch the fight!

Rigby- Poop, I half to beat my future wife [Future wife, :) XD XD XD XD]

Eileen- This stinks

Rigby slowly slaps Eileen

Eileen kicks him

Rigby- Oww! Eileen

Eileen- Sorry

Eileen blushes and Rigby punches her in the face

Rigby300- MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! RIGBY WINS!

Eileen walks over to Shwick and Jake

Rigby goes over to Finn and Muscle Man

I leave

Rigby300- Bye everyone!

Stanley- And now, Cajun Fox vs. Katz

**Confess Cam on**

**Rigby- Going to the merge**

**Finn- WHOO!**

**Muscle Man- I made it far!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- If Cajun loses, you are automatically out

Katz and Cajun kick each over

Cajun- Sorry friend!

Cajun punches Katz in the face and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He is not knocked out

Katz claws Cajun in the face

And Cajun kicks him hard and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz is knocked out

Stanley- Cajun! You won! Awesome job! Cajun, Finn, Muscle Man, and Rigby make it to the merge!

V

Eileen, Katz, Shwick and Jake are left

Stanley- First making it is Jake!

Jake- Yes!

Jake leaves

Stanley- Next is Eileen!

Eileen- Awesome!

Eileen leaves

Stanley- The person who did worse was Shwick, but he tried so…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz is out

Katz- Unicorn turds

Katz gets in the "Katz is a loser" chopper

**D:, WHY DID I MAKE KATZ LEAVE!? I wanted him to be in another season**

**8****th**** Katz**

**9****th**** Mordecai**

**10****th**** Marceline**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**

**Rigby300- Thanks again Cajunny 4 Life, sorry for eliminating your favorite character, I want him to be in another season!**

**Who made it to the merge**

**Rigby**

**Eileen**

**Muscle Man**

**Finn**

**Jake**

**Cajun Fox**

**Shwick**


	9. Another Big Split

**Another Big Split**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the players fought for the merge! Eileen, Jake, Shwick, and Katz lost. And Katz left! WAAAAH! Nah JK, who will go today?**

**V**

Stanley- Hello everyone

Finn- Why are we here?

Jake- There's seven of us left, holy crap

Rigby- I know!

Stanley- Welcome to the merge, hope you had fun lasting long, because the challenges are now HARDER

**Confess cam on**

**Finn- I made it to the merge! Yes! I made it, again!**

**Jake- We both made, that is awesome!**

**Rigby- Mordecai couldn't make it that sucks; I am obviously going to win!**

**Eileen- Shoot, I was the only girl in the game that made it to the merge, last time, Shirley kicked the other girls BUTTS**

**Cajun- My plan for Katz and I in the finale failed, I will just form with Mitch or Shwick**

**Shwick- I made it farther! Holy crap!**

**Muscle Man- I made it to the merge again! **

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Jake, Eileen and Shwick are the only new merge people, the rest of you made it to the merge last season; you're challenge today is plain simple, today you will be doing a rodeo for a western movie challenge!

Cajun- That seems simple

Stanley- But…

Rigby- What, what is it?

Stanley- In the rodeo, you have to stay on a mechanic bull as long as you can, the top five scores move on! TWO will be leaving today. ONE will return to the series

Cajun- o-0

Finn- 0-0

Jake- o-o

Rigby- -_-

Eileen- Well DUH

Shwick- -_-

Muscle Man- XD

Stanley- First up is Mitch!

Muscle Man- Oh no bro

V

Muscle Man is in a cow boy costume on a mechanical bull

**Confess Cam on**

**Muscle Man- I am so SCREWED**

**Rigby- This will be fun to watch**

**Confess Cam off**

Muscle Man tries to hang on as long as he can

Eileen- FALL

Muscle Man- Shut up!

V

Muscle Man flies off the bull

Stanley- 3:58! Rigby, if you beat this time, you can make it to the final six!

Rigby- Ahh yeah!

Rigby climbs on the bull and gets thrown off

Stanley- Wow, 3:59! You beat Muscle Man by a second!

Rigby happily stood up and walked back to the others

Finn jumps on the bull

Stanley- And, GO!

Finn hangs on for dear life

Jake- Come on Finn!

Rigby- And…CHOKE

Jake- Shut it!

Finn struggles to stay on the bull

Stanley- He's going to…

Finn- AAAAAH!

Finn gets thrown off the bull

Stanley- 3:34, Finn gets third place

Shwick- My turn!

V

Stanley- Shwick got 3:55, He gets third place, Finn if Eileen, Jake, and Cajun get higher times than you, and you are leaving

Finn swallows

A leader board appears on the screen

Computer- _**1**__**st**__** Rigby**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Muscle Man**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Shwick**_

_**4**__**th**__** Finn**_

_**5**__**th**__** ?**_

_**6**__**th**__** ?**_

_**7**__**th**__** ?**_

Stanley- Time for Jake!

Jake climbs on and gets thrown off immediately

Stanley- 0:30

Jake- Frick, I'm dead

Computer- _**5**__**th**__** Jake**_

Eileen jumps on

Eileen- Prepare to have your butts handed to you!

Eileen grips the handle on the bull and takes off her cow girl hat and waves it around

Eileen- WHOO-HOO!

Stanley- Wow, she's doing great!

V

Eileen is thrown off the bull

Stanley- 4:47, Eileen is definitely staying!

Eileen- Sweet!

Stanley- Finn, if Cajun gets a better time than you, you and Jake will leave the competition

Finn gulps

**Confess Cam on**

**Rigby- Awesome that I am not leaving today**

**Eileen- I beat EVERYONE, take that Shirley!**

**Muscle Man- The final four are finalists, I just have to survive tomorrow and I am a finalist!**

**Shwick- The merge JUST began and two people are already leaving!**

**Confess Cam off**

Cajun was on the bull for more than two minutes

Stanley- Cajun! You're time to beat is 3:34!

Cajun is at the 3:00 minute point

Stanley- 34 more seconds and Finn leaves with Jake!

Cajun- Whoo hoo!

3:30

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3:31

.

.

.

.

3:32

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3:33

Cajun falls off

Stanley- 3:33! Finn beat you by a second!

Computer- _**1st Eileen Lewis**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Rigby Salyers**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein**_

4th _**Shwick**_

_**5**__**th**__** Finn Shada**_

_**6**__**th**__** Cajun Dilworth**_

_**7**__**th**__** Jake Shada**_

Stanley- Jake and Cajun! You guys are out!

Cajun- NO!

Jake- NO!

The choppers arrive

They climb in and the choppers fly away

V

Stanley- Welcome, Finn, Shwick, Muscle Man, Rigby, and Eileen, please sit down

The five sit down on a bench

Stanley- The author of this story placed a poll on his profile to see which eliminated player should return, who do you think won?

Rigby- Mordecai

Eileen- Margaret

Finn- Marceline

Shwick- Katz

Muscle Man- Katz

Stanley- BMO and Marceline got no votes, surprisingly.

Finn- Oh, my friends are hated

Stanley- Mordecai got one vote

Rigby- Crap!

Stanley- Fives and Margaret got two votes

Eileen- Shoot

Stanley- These two got tied with 4 votes: Katz and Kitty

Rigby- How did KITTY get votes!?

Kitty and Katz walk out

Kitty- I heard that Rigby

Katz- Dumb raccoon

Stanley- Vote for one of these two who you want back

V

Stanley- Okay, first goes to Katz

Katz- Yay, I'm wanted

Stanley- Next goes to Katz

Katz- Hooray!

Stanley- Next two go to Kitty!

Kitty- How wonderful, people want me back

Stanley- The fifth and final vote goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This paper says "I don't care who comes back!"!

Finn- I did that

Stanley- I'll vote instead, Katz, I vote you

Kitty- You FAVOR him, that's not fair!

A different chopper arrives "Kitty sucks"

Kitty groans and climbs inside

Stanley- Welcome back Katz

Katz- Great to be back!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- Jake left, the competition is getting bad since Katz is back**

**Rigby- I hate you Stanley, Kitty might make mean comments about men, but she deserves to be here!**

**Eileen- I have to beat Katz now**

**Muscle Man- I'm glad he's back, we can form an alliance and knock out Finn Rigby and Eileen!**

**Shwick- I made it WAY farther this season, so happy**

**Katz- I just need to get that raccoon, then the mole, then that boy**

**Confess Cam off**

**7****th**** Cajun Fox**

**8****th**** Jake**

**9****th**** Mordecai**

**10****th**** Marceline**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**


	10. Wizards Suck

**Wizards suck**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the contestants did a rodeo based off western movies, Cajun and Jake left and went home, and guess who came back? DUN DUN DUNNN! Katz! Who will go home today? Will Katz screw things up? Will Justin Bieber finally die? Find out!**

**V**

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- Frick! Katz is back in the game we're doomed. Rigby, Eileen and I could vote him out if he loses! Yeah! That will work!**

**Rigby- Katz is going to try and ruin my relationship again, I hate that cat.**

**Eileen- Katz will not kick my boyfriend out!**

**Muscle Man- Katz and I HAVE to make some alliance, which will definitely work!**

**Shwick- Katz is my friend; I think we can work something out.**

**Katz- This will be fun, I'll knock out that stupid raccoon, then the mole, than that boy with the weird hat!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Welcome, Final 6

Katz- What are we doing, fido?

Stanley- Don't call me Fido, Feline

Rigby- Let's not argue already!

Stanley- Today you will do a challenge based off Harry Potter!

Eileen- [squeal] I wanted to be a Gryffindor since I was like, 13!

Katz- You're sad

Rigby- Don't talk that way towards my girlfriend!

Rigby and Eileen hug

Stanley- You will be given magic wands in a wizard battle! Whoever wins gets immunity!

Muscle Man- The prize is mine!

V

The six are in a filed

Stanley- Go!

Rigby points his wand towards Katz

Rigby- ALAKAZAM!

Nothing happens

Katz- I shall turn you into a frog!

Rigby turns into a frog

Rigby [frog] - Well then, ribbit

Lasers are shot all over the place

Eileen- All you raven claws will not live!

Katz- Raven Claw!

Eileen- Heck nah!

Eileen spins around and turns Muscle Man into an apple [Wayside school, XD]

Stanley- Four contestants remain!

Finn tries to shoot a spell at Shwick

But Shwick dodges

Finn- Shoot can't get the enemy!

Eileen tries to shoot a laser at Shwick

Shwick- You can't get me!

Eileen- Spector patroness!

Eileen shoots a laser

Katz- Get the mole!

Shwick- Magic, hocus pocus!

Shwick turns Finn into a frog

Finn- Now I'm Finn the Frog

Rigby- That sounds better though

Finn- Shut up

Stanley- Three left!

Shwick is turned into a frog thanks to Eileen

Stanley- Make that two!

The two look at eachover…

Both- SPECTOR PATTRONESS

One misses

And…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eileen is shot down and turned

V

Stanley- Welcome back to the elimination ceremony, I want everyone to make their votes, no votes can go to Katz

Katz- Ha

Rigby- Jerk

Stanley- Everyone vote!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- I am not voting Rigby or Eileen, so sorry [writes name on paper]**

**Rigby- This person doesn't really matter [Writes name]**

**Eileen- Sorry [Writes name]**

**Shwick- This person was just plain annoying [Writes name down]**

**Muscle Man- What a baby [Writes name on paper]**

**Katz- Bye-bye, moron [Writes name down]**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Stanley- First vote goes to Rigby

Rigby- I know how did that [Glares at Katz]

Stanley- Next for Shwick

Shwick- How did I get votes?

Stanley- Another for Shwick

Shwick- Well this isn't good

Stanley- One For Eileen

Eileen- Shoot

Stanley- Another for Rigby

Rigby- Grrr!

Stanley- The final vote goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shwick

Shwick- [bleep]

V

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- Tomorrow, Rigby, Eileen, or I could win a challenge and knock out Katz and Muscle Man, Muscle Man may be siding with Katz, I don't know**

**Rigby- 0.0, Muscle Man got no votes, but now that he may be siding with him, we must get him out**

**Eileen- Need to get Katz out**

**Katz- I'm NEVER going to leave!**

**Muscle Man- You know who else is still here? MY MOM!**

**Confess Cam off**

**6****th**** Shwick**

**7****th**** Cajun Fox**

**8****th**** Jake**

**9****th**** Mordecai**

**10****th**** Marceline**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**


	11. UF-Oh No!

UF-Oh No!

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the players did a wizard battle based off Harry Potter, Katz won invinceibility and could have no votes toward him, everyone resorted into voting off Shwick and he left, which of the five left wont be a finalist?**

**V**

In the cabin, the players are doing different things, Muscle Man is sleeping, Katz is feeding his spider, Eileen is doing her hair, Rigby is playing a video game, and Finn is polishing his sword

Stanley- Come on everybody! Time for your new challenge!

Katz- Great

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I think I'll take out Rigby today, he's the dumbest rock off all these morons except Cajun, I wish my mother adopted him so we could be brothers**

**Finn- I actually find Muscle Man kind of useless, but Katz will go home tonight**

**Rigby- Katz, Go Home!**

**Eileen- Take out Katz and Mitch, then I will let Finn and Rigby get In the finale**

**Muscle Man- Competing with these losers is awful, that Rigby and Eileen need to go home!**

**Confess Cam Off**

Stanley- Want to know what you will be doing with these spacesuits, stamps, and net guns?

Katz- Suicide?

Stanley- Nope, its for your challenge based off alien movies

Rigby- Oh yeah! I love alien movies! I just watched one called "Brain Suckers from Outer Space" it had Steve Carrell and Pamela Anderson!

Stanley- I have Hurlz, Rigby300's OC'S Greg and Wendy, and some other guy dressed as aliens hiding on the abandoned film set, 4 of you have to hunt them down, all of you have different color stamps, when you catch and alien, press this stamp against their back. Here are the colors:

Rigby= Green

Finn= Blue

Eileen= Pink

Muscle Man= Yellow

Katz= Red

Stanley- One of you five will not be a finalist! Now go!

Greg, Hurlz, Wendy, and the other guy run off

V

Stanley- You guys can go now!

V

Finn- This will be easy!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- I made it as a finalist last season, this time, I'll do it again. Stanley can throw anything at me and I can still win!**

**Confess Cam off**

**v**

Rigby- This is so much fun!

Rigby shot a camera man, a net comes out of the gun and captures the camera man

Camera Man- Dude, I need to be payed more

Rigby- It works!

Camera Man- Please release me

Rigby- Nope

Rigby walked off with the Camera Man in the net still

**Confess Cam on**

**Rigby- I am so going to win!**

**Camera Man- He's holding me against my will!**

**Confess Cam off**

**V**

Katz- Where is that alien?

Hurlz comes out of no where

Katz shoots him

Hurlz- Oww! You got me!

Katz stamps him in the face

Katz- Owned

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I am so close to winning just this season! I can taste the blood of my slaves already!**

**Confess Cam off**

Eileen- I think someone is around here

Eileen looks around for someone

Eileen- I was wrong

Wendy runs out of nowhere

Eileen shoots

But She misses

Eileen- Shoot! Get back here!

Wendy- You can't catch me!

V

Greg- I can't believe you caught me!

Greg is in a net that Finn shot

Finn stamps his forehead

Finn- I have to do this, I want to win this for my friends

Greg- What friends? I wouldn't be friends with a person in a hat like that

Finn takes off his hat and wraps it around Greg's mouth

Finn- That will shut you up

Greg- [Muffled] I can't breathe

V

Stanley- Welcome back Katz

Katz gives Stanley Hurlz

Stanley- There's a red stamp on his forehead, you make it to the finals!

Katz- YAY, I mean [dully] yay

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I can't wait to be king! [Author's note: I just realized I quoted Lion King! XD]**

**Confess Cam off**

Finn returns with his "Alien"

Stanley- Good job Finn

Finn- Yes! I'm a finalist

V

Eileen captures Wendy

Wendy- Shoot!

Eileen stamps Wendy's face

Eileen takes Wendy

Rigby- ALIEN!

Rigby shoots Eileen

Rigby- Gotcha Alien Scum!

Eileen- Alien? I'm your girlfriend!

Rigby- Poor gay alien

V

Muscle Man- I got my alien!

Muscle Man gives his stamped alien to Stanley

Stanley- Good job!

V

Rigby brings his three aliens to Stanley

Stanley- Rigby, you caught Steve, Wendy, and Eileen!

Steve- Please! Avenge me!

Stanley- Oh quit it, crybaby

Stanley releases Steve

Steve- I'm calling my lawyer!

Stanley- Someone stamped Wendy's back, if it is pink, Eileen wins, if it is green, Rigby wins

Katz- Boyfriend vs Girlfriend

Stanley- The color is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pink!

Eileen- I win!

Stanley- Yep!

Rigby- Eileen, sorry for catching you

Eileen- [takes off her glasses] It's okay

Eileen and Rigby make out

Katz- My god

Katz walks by, grabs Rigby, and throws him in the chopper

The chopper flies off

Eileen- Bye Rigby!

Stanley- You four are finalists, good job!

Muscle Man, Finn, Katz, and Eileen walk back to their cabin

V

Outer Space

Rigby- Why are we in space?

The chopper stops on the moon

Rigby- Are you insane? Did you go to Meth Class instead of Math Class?

The chopper driver throws Rigby onto the moon

Rigby- Hey! Don't leave me here!

The chopper leaves Rigby on the moon

Rigby- Well, it can't get any worse

Aliens- [off screen] Rigby, the aliens would like to talk to you

Rigby- Figures

V

**5th Rigby**

**6th Shwick**

**7th Cajun Fox**

**8th Jake**

**9th Mordecai**

**10th Marceline**

**11th Fives**

**12th BMO**

**13th Kitty**

**14th Margaret**

**Rigby300- This chapter was a little lame, sorry about that, we now have the finalists!**

**Finn [Adventure Time]**

**Eileen [Regular Show]**

**Muscle Man [Regular Show]**

**Katz [Courage the Cowardly Dog]**

**Who will win!?**


	12. But I'm Too Young To Drive!

But I'm too young to drive!

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the players had to hunt down aliens and bring them back, Rigby caught his own girlfriend, got eliminated, and got sent to the moon! Who won't be in the final three?**

**V**

Finn- I am so awesome! I made it this far!

Muscle Man- Don't get cocky!

Eileen- Come on Finn, we should knock out Katz or Muscle Man!

Katz- You know I can hear you, right?

Eileen- Yeah, I WAS MAKING SURE

Stanley- Come on guys! We're doing a challenge based off Tron!

Katz- I hate that movie

Stanley- You guys will be racing on motor-cycles around the movie set!

Finn- I'm only 14, but I'll never get an opportunity like this till I'm 16…..

Muscle Man- If I can drive a cart, than I can drive a stupid motor-cycle!

V

Stanley- Just like last season's Cart racing challenge, whoever lands 4th place loses!

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- It's just a bike**

**Finn- This will be a lot of fun!**

**Eileen- I can't let Katz win!**

**Muscle Man- This will be a lot of fun!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- GO!

V

Eileen starts her motorcycle and gets a head start

Finn-WHEE!

Finn floors it and crashes into the wall

Muscle Man- Haha!

Muscle Man does a donut with his bike

Katz passes all three

Katz- Morons

V

Finn- How do I drive this thing?

Finn revs backward and is now in 4th place

Eileen- Katz is in 1st!

Finn drives in front of Muscle Man

Muscle Man- Man! This thing sucks!

Finn crashes into Muscle Man

Muscle Man- Seriously?

Finn- Yes

Muscle Man- ^# $

Finn- Hey! Don't swear!

Katz- Morons

V

Stanley- So far, here is the leader board!

1st Katz

2nd Eileen

3rd Muscle Man

4th Finn

V

Stanley- I see someone coming!

Eileen drives in on her motorcycle

Stanley turns on the computer

Computer- 1ST EILEEN LEWIS

Stanley- Eileen, you are in the final three!

**Confess Cam on**

**Eileen- Yes! I made it really far this season and I won't let any fricking being ruin my chances on winning!**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Finn crashes into Muscle Man and Katz

Katz- How stupid are you, little boy?

Finn- Little? I'm 14!

Muscle Man- How can you drive?

Finn- I have skills

Katz- Suck skills

**Confess Cam on**

**Katz- I seriously can't let that fat guy and that weird boy ruin my chances on ruling the world!**

**Muscle Man- I won't let that creepy cat take over!**

**Finn- I'm screwed, oh crap, I'm dead**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Someone is coming, again!

Muscle Man drives in

Stanley- Welcome to the final three!

Muscle Man takes off his shirt and whips it around

Muscle Man- WHOOOOOOOO!

Stanley- It's either Katz or Finn going home today!

V

Finn crashes into Katz again

V

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that

Finn's motorcycle is on top of Katz

Finn- Sorry!

Katz- You dumb, sad, smelly little brat

Finn kicks Katz

V

Stanley- It's both of them!

Finn and Katz are coming close and

Finn is driving backwards

Katz grips the handles

And….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn passes

Stanley- Finn! You are in the final three!

Finn- YEAH!

Katz- $#^

V

Stanley- Finn, Muscle Man, and Eileen

The three come in front of Stanley

Stanley- You are the final three

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- Yes! Made it farther than last season!**

**Eileen- I just need to knock out Muscle Man**

**Muscle Man- Awesome! Katz is gone for good!**

**Confess Cam off**

**4****th**** Katz [Returned]**

**5****th**** Rigby**

**6****th**** Shwick**

**7****th**** Cajun Fox**

**8****th**** Jake**

**9****th**** Mordecai**

**10****th**** Marceline**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**


	13. THIS IS NOT SPARTA!

THIS IS NOT SPARTA!

Requested by Cajunny 4 Life [Thanks]

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Camera Action, the contestants did a challenge based off Tron, where they did a motor cycle race! Katz left, and plus, this happened:**

_**Flashback time**_

_**Stanley- I love your running gag!**_

_**Stanley throws a rock at Katz**_

_**Katz- Oww! That hurt!**_

_**Katz picks up the rock**_

"_**4**__**th**__** place loser" is sloppily written on the rock**_

_**Katz- I hate everyone**_

**Stanley- Who will leave today?**

**[Sorry about that long intro]**

**V**

**Confess Cam on**

**Eileen- I seriously am excited now!**

**Finn- Final three, I'm awesome!**

**Muscle Man- My mom said I was special, I shall prove my specialness today!**

**Confess Cam off**

Eileen- Hey Finn

Finn- Yes Eileen?

Eileen- I think we should knock out Muscle Man today

Finn- Yeah, he's annoying

Eileen- Then, I can let you win the finale!

Finn- Thanks Lewis

Eileen- Don't call me by my last name

Stanley- Come on guys! Time for your challenge based off 300!

Muscle Man- That movie rules!

Stanley- You guys will be doing a joust for the finale!

Eileen- We're not killing each over, right?

Stanley- No, you're killing eachover, with sword balloons!

Eileen- You're a sick fricker

Finn- I have my own sword though

Stanley- No, just use balloons! I don't need a law suit!

V

Finn- Today we shall fight!

Eileen- This is where we fight!

Finn and Muscle Man- BOOM!

Finn- This is where you lose!

Eileen and Muscle Man- BOOM!

Muscle Man- This is…..CARTOON!

Stanley- Go!

There horse start running around

Eileen- Get over here Mitch!

Stanley- Whoever wins picks that who goes home!

Eileen- can't lose

Finn- I shall win this!

Muscle Man- This is for Starla!

Eileen- This is for Rigby!

Finn- This is for Jake!

The three charge at each over

No one falls

Eileen- Come on Muscle Man, you know you're going to fail!

Muscle Man- Shut up Eileen!

Finn- LET'S ALL SHUT UP!

Finn charges at Muscle Man

Muscle Man- Ha! You missed me!

Finn tires to charge again

Muscle Man- Face it Finn, you're destined to lose

Finn- Shut it Mitch!

Muscle Man- Don't call me Mitch

Eileen- Switch the M with the second letter in the alphabet

Muscle Man- Oooh!

V

Stanley- Who do you think will win? Who will go home?

Muscle Man knocks Eileen off her horse

Eileen- Shoot! Get him Finn!

Finn charges at Muscle Man again

Muscle Man- This challenge is really fun!

Finn- Not for me

Muscle Man goes at it again!

And…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muscle Man knocks Finn of his horse

Muscle Man- Yes!

Finn- No!

Eileen- WHY!?

Stanley- Muscle Man, you're going to the finale!

Muscle Man- Awesome!

Stanley- Who is going home today, Muscle Man?

Muscle Man- Eileen, of course

Eileen- Crap!

Finn- It's alright

Eileen climbs inside her chopper and it flies off into the sky

Stanley- Finn the Human, Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstien, you two are in the finale to Cartoon Camera Action!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- I'll win it, for Flame Princess!**

**Muscle Man- I'll win it, for Starla!**

**Confess Cam off**

**3****rd**** Eileen**

**4****th**** Katz**

**5****th**** Rigby**

**6****th**** Shwick**

**7****th**** Cajun Fox**

**8****th**** Jake**

**9****th**** Mordecai**

**10****th**** Marceline**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**

**Rigby300- Wow, this season was really hard coming up with the challenges, now we have two players left, who do you think will win?**

**Cajunny 4 Life, [for you] I wanted the Joust to be based off a movie, so, I chose 300, which is somewhat a gory film including fights and jousts and stuff**


	14. Lord of The Finale

Lord of the Finale

**Stanley- Today, we have two cartoon characters fighting for the winning title of this season, Finn and Muscle Man remain in the game, who will win?**

**V**

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- I'm beating Muscle Man today, for my girlfriend!**

**Muscle Man- I'm going to wipe that floor with the little boy**

**Finn- Come on Stanley! Throw what you have ready for me!**

**Muscle Man- There's just two of us now**

**Finn- I will win**

**Muscle Man- I will win**

**Finn- Adventure Time!**

**Muscle Man- Regular Show!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Welcome back you guys

Kitty- Why are we here?

Margaret- For the finale, doofus

BMO- I hope that Finn wins

Jake- He will, BMO

Mordecai- Muscle Man has to win this!

Rigby- No, Finn should!

Fives- My friend deserves to win!

Stanley- I am calling in our competitors

Finn and Muscle Man enter

Muscle Man- Fives!

Finn- Jake!

The two go to see their friends

Stanley- Ready for your challenge?

Finn- No!

Muscle Man- Really?

Finn- Nah, Just kidding, I can't wait to win this!

Stanley- Rigby300 saved Lord of The Rings for the finale!

Muscle Man- What will we do?

Stanley- You each will be given a ring, you need to climb up the long hill in a race to the top, there is a volcano there, and whoever throws their ring in first wins Cartoon Camera Action!

Finn- I'm a hobbit!

Katz- Muscle Man has the same height as one

Cajun Fox- Nice one

Stanley- You ready?

Finn- Si

Muscle Man- Of course

Stanley- GO

V

Finn- Yeah!

Finn runs straight ahead of Muscle Man

Muscle Man- OH! That tool is not going to win!

Muscle Man rams into Finn

Finn- My ring!

Finn's ring flies off

Finn- No!

Finn runs down the hill

**Confess Cam on**

**Muscle Man- I love cheating**

**Finn- This sucks!**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Muscle Man- I am so winning this!

Muscle Man looks around, Finn runs out of no where

Muscle Man grabs Finn and hangs him by the pants on a tree branch

Finn- Hey!

Muscle Man runs off

Finn- How am I supposed to get down

Finn realizes he needs to take off his pants to get down

Finn looks at the camera

Finn- [growls]

V

Muscle Man- Yes! I can see the volcano!

Finn- I'll beat you there

Muscle Man- How did you get down

Finn- Don't want to know

Muscle Man trips Finn

Finn- Hey! What is with you!?

Muscle Man- I want to win this stupid!

Finn- Hey!

Finn gets up and runs past Muscle Man

Muscle Man- Oh no you don't!

Muscle Man gets in front of Finn and pushes him down the hill

Finn- NOOOOO-

Muscle Man- YESSSSSS!

V

The 12 eliminated contestants sit around the volcano

Eileen- There's no real lava in there, right?

Marceline- Probably not, Stanley doesn't want a law suit, or worse…..

Rigby- What's worse than a law suit?

The word "Controversy" pops out of nowhere in blood red letters

The "Dun Dun Dunnnnn!" sound plays

Everyone- [scream]

V

Stanley- I see the two contestants!

Finn and Muscle Man climb up to the volcano

Finn almost throws his ring…

Muscle Man catchs it and jumps on Finn

Finn- Get off me, fat-so!

Muscle Man- I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG BONED!

Cartman- Hey!

They both throw their ring…..

Each fly into the air

One is about to land in the volcano

It's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn's ring that lands first

Finn- YES! YES! YES!

Muscle Man- [overhead crane shot] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stanley- Finn! You win Cartoon Camera Action!

Jake- Good job Finn!

Marceline- You did it!

BMO- Good job, sexy

Finn- What?

BMO- Nothing

**1****st**** Finn [Winner]**

**2****nd**** Muscle Man [Runner up]**

**3****rd**** Eileen**

**4****th**** Katz**

**5****th**** Rigby**

**6****th**** Shwick**

**7****th**** Cajun Fox**

**8****th**** Jake**

**9****th**** Mordecai**

**10****th**** Marceline**

**11****th**** Fives**

**12****th**** BMO**

**13****th**** Kitty**

**14****th**** Margaret**

**Rigby300- I won't be making the third season at this moment, I want to work on the sequel to Park Middle School, after that, I'll do the third season, hope you liked this season, I will be adding two new characters for the third season, one will be one of my OC'S, the other is a female from Regular Show**

**It will be one of these three characters:**

**Starla**

**Audrey**

**Cloudy Jay [CJ]**

**See you next time!**


End file.
